The Real Aoshi and Misao Story
by Meryl Lee
Summary: The real story behind Aoshi and Misao... they get married and then what? somewhat AU plz R
1. one

**THE REAL AOSHI AND MISAO STORY**

Chapter one

When I first met my wife to be I was shocked out of my mind.  I did not know that the Okashira had a grand daughter.  I also 

didn't know that she was only eight years old.  

I'm eighteen years old.  I am a lot older then her.  But no the okashira called me too his quarters and told introduced me to 

my future wife.  

"Aoshi…this is your future wife.  This is my granddaughter Misao."  Misao looked up at me and smiled brightly at me.  

"Yes I'm going to be your wife.  I'll cook and clean just for you Aoshi-sama."  I didn't know how to respond to that sama she 

threw in.  I just nodded at the okashira.  

"May I take my leave now?" 

I was in a hurry to leave.  The situation was making me uncomfortable.  I mean what was a man supposed to say about being 

betrothed to a little girl of eight?  Really the idea was starting to make me sick.  But little Misao didn't understand the 

true nature of this dilemma.  She's too innocent.  I wonder if I was like that when I was younger.  I don't even recall those 

years…too many painful memories.  

"Aoshi don't you want to talk to her?"  Misao walked up to me and tugged at my pant leg.  "Can you carry me?"  She asked so 

innocently how could I refuse?  I lifted her up so that she was face level to me.  

"Good now I can see your blue eyes."  She smiled brightly at me once again.  I remained still.  

"Aoshi-sama  I promise to be a good wife when I grow up.  But for now can we just play?"  I nodded at her and put her back on 

the ground.  

She tugged on my hand and we were out of the room.  Before I left I looked at the okashira one more time over my shoulder.  I 

could've sworn that I saw a smile on that face of his.  

After Misao and I finished playing.  I took her to her room for a nap.  I was stepping out of her room and recalling what a 

wonderful time I had with her.  "Aoshi?"  It was the okashira.  HE could sneak up on anyone, that's why he is our leader.  

"I need to speak with you."  He led me to his room.  We both sat down and he looked at me carefully.  It was beginning to 

make me uncomfortable.  "You know the only reason I choose you to be my granddaughter's husband is because you're the only 

man I trust with her happiness.  It is true that one day that she will begin to grow up and then learn the evil ways of man.  

She won't always be that innocent flower that you saw today.  One day she'll have different kinds of happiness taken away 

from her.  But she'll always have you.  Because I know that you'll survive.  The strongest thing in life is the will to live. 

 If you have something to live for I know that you'll live.  So live.  Well I've spoken enough."  

That was my cue to leave his room.  I left his room feeling a bit uneasy.  

The next day Misao was sent away to her home.  

Exactly eight years later, I remember seeing a beautiful woman enter the Aoiya...

TBC...

M.LEE


	2. two

**THE REAL AOSHI AND MISAO STORY**

Chapter Two

Exactly eight years later, I remember seeing a beautiful woman enter the Aoiya.  I was upstairs but I could see her from my window.   

I remember the beautiful purple kimono she wore and the green obi tied around her waist.  But who was this mystery woman?  I kept having a feeling that I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't quite remember.  

At the risk of seeming too eager I decided to stay put in my room.  I'm sure that Okina would call me down if he needed anything.  

The former okashira retired and settled in the location only known to Okina and myself.  It's not like I asked to be the okashira, but I didn't turn away the offer either.  It was destiny I suppose.  

I tried to keep my mind occupied with my reading but I realized that I really wanted to see who that woman was.  So my curiosity got the best of me.  I went to the back room of the restaurant.  This was the private entertaining area of the whole establishment.  

"Aoshi."  I knew that Okina had spotted me right away.  "Come on in and join us.  I was just speaking to our guest."  I furrowed my brow and pretended to not know, "Guest?"  He nodded, "Yes our guest.  Please come in."  I stepped into the room and saw who was sitting next to him. 

It was _her_.  

The girl that I saw enter the Aoiya earlier.  I wasn't sure what to do next.  Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that this girl was very important but I wasn't quite sure how or why.  Okina gestured for me to sit down.  I sat down and tried to look at the girl once more but she turned away blushing slightly.  I had to admit that she was a very beautiful woman with that pretty tint on her cheeks.  I saw Okina smile in the corner of my eye.  

"As I was saying to Misao, it's about time that you and her got married already."  Misao blushed deeper this time.  I remained calm.  So it was her, the woman that I was promised to.  I mean sure she was beautiful but I didn't know anything about her, except for that time that I met her eight years ago.  

I remember that day quite clearly.  She taught me to be young again.  

Misao looked at me and spoke, "Aoshi…sama I've just turned sixteen, I'm ready to be married to you.  That's if you don't want to marry me then I …"  Okina cut her off, "No, Aoshi would be pleased to marry such a fine lady such as yourself.  Right Aoshi?"  

It's not like I would have much of a choice.  But I think secretly I wanted this to happen, maybe I won't be alone anymore.  I could share my life with someone that I don't love.  But I am confident that I'll learn to care for her.  

"Right.  Tomorrow we shall get married.  Okina please have Okon and Omasu assist Misao in anyway that she needs."  With that said I left the room.  I knew that I was probably being rude to my future wife but she must understand that I'm a ninja and I don't take well to company.    I went back to the room and sat at the window watching the sunset.  

I wonder what they are doing now.  There isn't a day I haven't thought about them.  It's all my fault I shouldn't have left them alone.  But they left me.  Perhaps they have died?  No, I couldn't live with myself if they did.  But I'm the one to blame.  Why did I stay?  I stayed because _they left _me_ behind.  They always joked about it saying that I have a little wife to return to and that I couldn't die in battle, they would always say that making a woman wait was a sin.  But leaving your comrades when they need you is a sin.  I suppose duty calls and I can't be a ninja first this time, this time I have to be an honorable man.  _

During my musing I heard a slight tap on the floor.  "Come in."  I turned around and say her, "Misao what is it?"  She smiled slightly and blushed looking away.  "Uhh…I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk to get more tofu.  I mean Okon has asked me to get more and…"  I cut her off, yeah I know it was rude but she tends to run on.  "Ok Misao.  Let's go."  She snapped her fingers and said, "YOSH!"  

I heard her footsteps run down the hall.  I guess I would wait outside for her.  

She slide open the front door and walked towards me.  I noticed that she wasn't carrying a bucket but I guess that didn't bother me that much.  This must be an excuse to talk to me before the wedding.  It is a bit sudden… I remained silent.  

"Aoshi-sama, I was wondering do you ummm…"  I stopped walking and looked directly at her.  She was nervous and blushed again.  "Just say it."  I said roughly.  She straightened herself up and spoke up again, "Do you really really want to marry me?"  I was shocked and kept on walking, leaving her behind.  She ran up to me, stopped me by blocking my path, "Misao, I promised to marry you eight years ago.  I didn't change my mind then and I'm not going to change my mind now."  

Besides it's not like I have a choice anyway.  

Misao looked relieved, "Ok I understand."  We both kept on walking.  I noticed that she was really small compared to me.  She stood up to my chest only.  I looked at her through the corner of my eye.  Misao looked pretty bored.  

I guess in many ways she's like that eight year old little girl that I met years ago.  I didn't know what to say.  But at the same time I felt that I need to say something to her.  How bout, 'You don't have to marry me if you don't want to.'  No, that's no good, she doesn't have a choice at this either.  How about, 'Why didn't you bring a bucket for the tofu?'  No, that would be rude to say anything about that.  Well then I was stumped, I didn't know what to say.  This wasn't like me to start conversation.  Hmph.  Forget it then.  

We walked alone the market in silence and when we reached the tofu shop.  She stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh no I forgot to bring the bucket.  Ahhh stupid stupid!"  She hit her head a few times.  I didn't know why she making a big deal out of this.  I mean it was only tofu.  Women sure do act strange…

 She spoke again, "How am I going to be a good wife if I can't even remember to bring that damn bucket!"  I think that remark was to herself so I pretended not to hear it.  "Misao…"  I took her by the shoulder to get her attention, I looked straight into her eyes.  "Everything is going to be all right.  Now let's get back ok?"  She nodded.  I let her go and then started to walk towards the Aoiya.  

She was behind me.  I looked back but only to find that she was right next to me.  Usually when I walk with someone I always tend to leave them behind but not her.  She kept up, oh that wasn't important now.  

TBC

M.LEE


	3. three

**THE REAL AOSHI AND MISAO STORY**

Chapter three

The next day.

After the wedding ceremony I was sitting in my room getting ready to go to her room.  She had been waiting for me.  I sat at my window thinking about today's events. 

 I wished that they were here to watch me get married.  I felt a cold wind blow past my ear, it was getting colder each day; winter was drawing closer.  

Well…time to see my wife.  My wife…those words sound so foreign but I'll get used to it, I have to.  

When I entered the room Misao was already lying in the bed.  She wasn't sleeping but I could tell that she was tired and a bit afraid?  I looked at her, she smiled slightly. 

"Aoshi-sama I waited for you."  

I nodded and thanked her.  At first I didn't know what to do, she looked so innocent in that sleeping yukata.  But I was her husband so it was ok to look at her in that way.  I drew closer, I noticed that her breath was getting shorter.  She was very nervous. 

 "Don't worry Misao I won't hurt you."  I sat down next to her in our futon.  "Ok."  She whispered.  "All right.  Good night then."  I laid down, pulling the covers over me.  "Wait aren't we going to…you know…"  I rolled over looking at her eyes.  "You want to?"  She blushed bright pink and darted her eyes away.  I propped my head up on my hand.  "Well do you?"  

Misao sat up straight and said, "Yes.  Yes, I want to be with you."  I was a bit shocked at her words.  But at the same time I was prepared.  

She was so small and fragile, I was careful not to hurt her anymore than necessary.  

After it was all over, I looked to my side.  She smiled at me…all of a sudden I felt so happy; like that smile could save me from it all… Without saying another word she went to sleep, a slight smile graced her face.  

Suddenly I felt unworthy all over again.  I definitely don't deserve this happiness beside me.  

TBC

AN: I have the next parts of the story written but I don't know if that's what I want yet…hmm…give me a few days.

M.Lee


	4. four

**THE REAL AOSHI AND MISAO STORY**

Chapter four

The morning after…(Misao's POV)

I woke up feeling cold, my husband left my bedside.  I felt so alone.  Who knew _that _was so tiring?  I'm a bit sore but I think I'll manage.  He probably left because he didn't like me in bed.  If only I knew more about pleasing men.  Ok I won't think about that.  Get up and go.  I got dressed and went to look for Aoshi-sama.  

I asked around, all of them couldn't help but smile at me and said something about me becoming a woman but no one would tell me where Aoshi-sama was.  I got frustrated with their answers so I left the Aoiya to blow off some steam.  

I didn't know where I was going exactly but I decided to walk to the temple.  Whenever I wasn't practicing my housewife duties I would go to the temple back in Tokyo to pray to Kami-sama.  I would always ask to be a great wife, I really wanted to be make my husband happy.  So I guess I'm going there now. 

I took off my sandals and entered the temple.  It was early morning so no one was around.  I kneeled before the statue and prayed to myself, 'Oh great Kami-sama please let me be a good wife to my husband Aoshi-sama.  I want to please him in every way.  Please let me bare strong sons for my husband.'  I ended my prayer and got up; I turned to look at the statue one more time.  All this praying better work.  I smiled one more time.  

I walked out of the temple and saw Aoshi waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  "Oy!  Aoshi-sama what are you doing here?"  Oh no!  I was just yelling at my own husband like some rude and uncouth little girl.  I straightened myself up and carefully walked down the steps.  As I was walking down the steps I could see his handsome face closer and closer.  

I paused a few steps just before the ground.  I wanted to be able to see his beautiful eyes up close.  He stared at me with no expression.  Even if his eyes held nothing, I'm sure that he cares.  

"I'm sorry I yelled like that.  That wasn't very lady-like.  Please forgive me Aoshi-sama"  I bowed slightly.  His hand touched my shoulder, signaling me to stand up straight.  "You don't have to apologize and please just call me Aoshi.  I am your husband you needn't be so formal."  I looked into his eyes.  Taking in what he said, he called himself mine.  I smiled brightly at him, "Right."  

He turned his back to me.  Aoshi sure can be rude sometimes.  Why does he keep on turning around like that?  Jeez doesn't he even care to be a good husband?  But I guess it's my fault.  I'm not good enough for him.  I have to be more lady-like.  I decided that night I would cook him the biggest and most delicious dinner he's ever had in his entire life.  That way he'll be forget about my short comings in bed.  

During dinner Aoshi made an effort to eat all of my food.  I was so happy.  

After dinner we went to bed together.  I needed to tell him something.  It was important that he understood how I felt.  "Aoshi.  I don't want you to go."  He sat up looking at me.  "What do you mean?"  I cleared my voice, "I don't like it when you leave me in the middle of the night.  I mean if I wasn't pleasing you I am willing to learn, just give me a chance..."  He interrupted me and touched my shoulders.  "Misao I never said that you displeased me.  Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."  I smiled a little, those words sound so comforting.  Just like that all of my anxieties were gone.  

I always wanted to try this.  I've read about this in many of my mother's books.  Kissing, it's a western tradition, when two people put their lips together.  Sometimes they would stick their tongue into each other's mouth.  I know it sounds gross, I mean who would want to trade saliva?  Just too gross.  But this time I wanted to.  So I dared to kissed him.  

At first it was on his cheeks, I could see the color rising on his cheeks.  "Misao what are you doing?"  I eased back, "Something the Westerners called kissing?"   "I know that but why?"  He asked.  "You don't like it?  Oh I'm sorry."  

He shook his head, "It isn't that.  I do like it."  Soon my lips were touching his mouth.  It was a warm and nice sensation.  I was so happy at that moment.  I hope that it would never end.

TBC

M.LEE


End file.
